An increasing number of hosts are being infected by malicious sets of executable instructions (e.g., malware). Malware infections can spread through email, shared removable drives, visits to malicious websites, domain name system (DNS) cache poisoning or rogue redirects, among others. Most infections are spread by visits to malicious websites. Therefore, preventing users from malicious domain access and identification and isolation of individual host infections can help prevent host infections.